


Of Prefects and Quidditch Matches

by togeprii



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Mimo, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togeprii/pseuds/togeprii
Summary: Ravenclaw’s star Seeker and Hufflepuff’s ace Chaser?A star-crossed love affair.OrThe budding relationship between a fan and the new captain of the Quidditch team.That Hogwarts AU no one ever asked for.





	1. Ill Met by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many, many thanks to my dear friend and beta reader Mimoaning for helping me polish this fic. 
> 
> Updated 071919
> 
> If anyone is wondering why i changed the name, i'm planning to make this into a multi-chap with some Twice ships in hogwarts
> 
> and also the chapter title ill met by moonlight is really read as ill (sick) its a shakespearean quote that i got from the game skyrim

One of the best things about being a prefect that no one gave her a second look as she strolled through the hallways past curfew. Not that she really needed it: after all, she had a year of practice of diving into broom closets, hiding behind gargoyles, and passing through hidden corridors to avoid patrolling teachers and older prefects.

But that was a thing of the past, 6th year Mina was wiser, more agile, and most importantly had a shiny prefect badge pinned to her chest that stood out against her black robes.

)She had taken this route many times before, sure, silent steps gliding smoothly against the marble floors. The seventh floor was always quiet. The silence made Mina miss Mahoutokoro, where the soothing sound of waves was always prevalent in the background.

Mina stopped before the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, who was already asleep in his portrait. Many knew of the legends of the secret room from its use during the Great Wizarding War, but most had written it off as an urban legend when they failed to locate the room.

Mina knew better.

_ I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. _

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared before her. The room was dark, with a single window allowing the moonlight to cast a soft glow onto the room. There was a single four poster bed with drapes in the center of the room.

Mina flopped onto the bed.

_ She's late today. _

A slightly winded Momo came bursting into the room 10 minutes later.

Mina grinned. “You’re late today. I was starting to get worried. I thought you weren't coming.”

 

Momo kicked her shoes before collapsing on the bed beside Mina. “Ugh,” Momo let out a whine, “Jeongyeon wouldn't let me leave. I had to sneak out.”

Mina could understand that. Jeongyeon was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. She was like a mother hen, being the last one to leave the Quidditch pitch and herding her chickens into the Hufflepuff common room. It was evident especially now.

With everyone on the edge because of the Quidditch final tomorrow, Mina knows that getting caught with Momo now would brand her as persona non-grata in Ravenclaw for the rest of her Hogwarts life.

Mina remembers quite vividly the dirty tricks employed by the Slytherin and Gryffindor the year prior trying to one up each other days before the match. And certainly, while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were much more peaceful, preferring to settle their dominance on the pitch itself, the respective captains of both teams kept all their members accounted for.

Momo rises from the bed, wrapping her arms around Mina.

 

“I’m sorry I was late.” Mina hums contently, snuggling closer to the warmth at her back. Momo gives her a soft kiss at the side of her neck, going up slowly to nibble at her earlobe. At this, Mina pushes her back towards the bed, straddling the other girl. Her dark hair forms a curtain around their faces. “You’ll just have to make it up to me then, won’t you?”

Mina loosens the black and yellow tie around Momo’s neck before swiftly making quick work of the buttons on her shirt. Momo pushes Mina’s robes off her shoulder before flipping them over. She takes a moment to admire how the pale moonlight makes Mina’s porcelain skin almost glow. Momo grins down at the girl below her, “Tsk, tsk, I’m supposed to be the one making this up to you right?”

She kisses the younger girl hard and relishes in the soft whimpers that escape Mina as she nibbles on her bottom lip. She doesn’t yield when Mina’s tongue pushes back against hers. When she finally breaks the kiss, she loves how breathless the normally composed Prefect looks underneath her. Momo is surprised when Mina suddenly reverses their positions and finds her arms pinned above her head. She can’t stop her sighs when Mina places kisses and small bites down her neck nor can she keep her moan in when she feels a slender leg press hard between her thighs. Momo feels soft hands thread through her short locks.

“Hmmm, maybe later. You made me wait for this, remember? I’m not waiting any longer.”

….

 

Momo rarely wakes up early. In fact, in her entire stay in Hogwarts she could count on one hand the number of times she’d woken early enough to see the sunrise. There’s a familiar warmth next to her. Momo pushes the shoulder length black hair off Mina’s face.

Mina wakes up to Momo playing with the locks of her hair.

“Morning.”

“Good morning to you, too.” Momo gives her a soft kiss. Mina stretches her arms and legs. The blanket draped over their bodies pulled back to reveal creamy white skin marred with hickeys: evidence of their activities from the night prior. Momo gasps. She is in so much trouble.

“Mina! There are marks on your neck.”

Momo reaches out to trace the plethora of red marks on Mina’s neck. Mina bites her lip to hide her amusement. “So do you.” Mina whispers an incantation as she taps each red, almost angry, mark on her girlfriend’s neck with her wand. “There, all gone.” Momo grins sheepishly.

Mina then does her own. She stops to look at the one on her shoulder. They had been doing this for a year now. Midnight trysts in the Room of Requirement or quickies in abandoned broom closets. They’ve never been caught before. She leaves the lone hickey alone as she puts on her uniform.

__

_ It will be covered anyway. _

Momo never asked her to tell other people. Mina knew she wanted to (Sana probably already knows. And maybe Jeongyeon). But Momo also understood Mina didn’t want the attention.

Especially now with the finals match later in the day.

Ravenclaw’s star Seeker and Hufflepuff’s ace Chaser? They’d either be disowned by their houses or well, disowned by their houses.

A star-crossed love affair. Momo could already see Jeongyeon’s, her captain, reaction. She could already see Chaeyoung’s, Mina’s captain, reaction. And Sana… well, Sana would probably laugh and say she saw this coming.

Momo picks up Mina’s prefect badge that has fallen to the floor. “Are you ready for today?” She tosses the badge and Mina catches it deftly in her left hand. She gives Momo a grin. “Are you?”

There’s an undercurrent of tension between the two girls. It’s the last game of the season and they both want to win. Mina knows there will be scouts from various teams in the stands later and she knows how important this game is for Momo.

“I’m not going to go easy on you, Myoui,” Momo teased.

“Neither am I.”

——

“Where were you last night?” Are Jeongyeon’s first words to Momo as she enters the locker room. Momo grins and forms a circle with her hands, “Just somewhere, you know.”

Jeongyeon sighs. “Well I hope you slept well enough. This is the last game of the season and I want to win.” Jeongyeon pauses, “and Momo? Lia Kim is in the stands today. Impress her alright?”

Momo’s eyes widen with surprise. Lia Kim is the current captain of the Japanese National Team. Her presence in the game today could only mean they were scouting for prospective players for the team. Momo nods, determined.

Once Jeongyeon is out of earshot, Sana approaches her, “How are you?”

Momo’s laugh is a little stilted. “A little nervous now, to be honest. Lia Kim is going to be there and...” Sana hands Momo her wrist guards. “...and?” Momo shrugs. Sana sighs. “Mina’s competitive,” She lifts her eyes to meet Momo’s. “But I’m sure she’ll still love you. No matter how this turns out.”

Momo remains silent.

“You go out on the same nights, Chaeng says Mina doesn’t always come back from patrol,” Sana explains. “I don’t know if anyone else noticed but I put two and two together.” Sana grinned, “I support you both.”

Momo smiled at her. “Thank you, Satang.”

“Can’t say I didn’t see this coming though. Do you remember that one faithful day with that Pepero cookie?”

——

Momo sees Mina as Jeongyeon shakes hands with Chaeyoung. The 5th year beater was considered quite a prodigy given that she’d already been appointed as the captain of the Ravenclaw team.

Chaeyoung calls her team to a huddle once Jeongyeon and her team are out of earshot. “We have to break their offense. Keep the Quaffle out of Hirai’s hands and keep her away from the hoops.” She turns to Mina. “We need you to catch the snitch early today.” They all knew Hufflepuff’s MO. They would rack up as many points as possible so that in the end, it didn’t matter if the opposing team caught the snitch or not. “We’ll try to keep the score gap less than 150 points. Let’s not let them get too comfortable. We need to end this game early.”

Mina nods. It isn’t that their Keeper and Chasers aren’t good. Momo is just better. In fact, all of Hufflepuff’s wins over Gryffindor and Slytherin were from Momo’s goals, regardless if their Seeker caught the Snitch or not. Mina knows it's up to her to end the game early before Hufflepuff scores too much.

The whistle blows as Madam Hooch prepares to release the ball into the air. The match begins with a sharp whistle from the referee and in the commotion that follows from the toss up Momo emerges with the Quaffle and scores an easy shot.

“Ten points to for Hufflepuff!” The announcer could be heard over the screams of the crowd. “Hirai puts the Badgers in the lead with the first goal of the match!”

Mina flies high up around the pitch, The snitch nowhere in sight. Another ding can be heard as, “Another 10 points for Hufflepuff! Hirai strikes again!” Mina takes a deep breath. She needs to find the snitch fast. Momo was notorious for scoring a ridiculous number of shots in the game.

The next shot Momo pulls nearly has Mina diving down to catch her girlfriend. After losing the Ravenclaw Chasers and narrowly dodging the Bludger Chaeyoung sent her way, she stands on the broom and pushes off, jumping through the right most hoop but tossing the Quaffle through the middle hoop. She catches her broom midway through her fall and scoops up the Quaffle before it touches the ground.

It’s only after Hufflepuff scores their sixth goal that Ravenclaw manages to score one of their own. But Hufflepuff quickly recovers and scores another 5 goals.

“A pass from Hirai to Minatozaki who shoots… And it's good! Ten points for Hufflepuff! What a beautiful goal by Minatozaki Sana!” Sana waves at the Hufflepuff crowd. When she catches the eye of the announcer Sana blows kisses to her. Kim Dahyun blushes at the gesture.

Mina sees a flash of gold just below one of the Ravenclaw hoops and dives for it. The Hufflepuff Seeker trails after her.

“Myoui has seen the Snitch! Myoui has seen the Snitch! Abott is chasing after her and… Oh, that has got to hurt!”

As she’s closing in on the Snitch, the Hufflepuff Beater sends a bludger her way. Mina rolls aside to dodge it. The Seeker behind her isn’t as lucky and receives the hit with his face. He falls to the ground and in the rabble the Snitch disappears once more.

However, with the loss of their Seeker, Hufflepuff knows the only way to win is to lead with at least 150 points before Mina catches the Snitch. They up their offense, scoring goal after goal. It's not until the score is 190-50 that Mina sees the Snitch on the far end of the pitch. The Hufflepuff Beaters try to deter her by sending a Bludger her way but this is deflected by the other Ravenclaw Beater who passes it to Chaeyoung.

“Catch it now, Mina!” Chaeyoung sends the Bludger flying hard into Sana who drops the Quaffle. The chasers fight for the possession of the ball. Momo successfully takes the ball.

“Hirai has possession of the Quaffle!”

The crowd roars with excitement.

A dozen thoughts fly through Momo’s mind as she chances a glance at Mina who’s quickly gaining ground on the golden ball. If Mina catches the Snitch now, Hufflepuff loses. If Momo scores one more goal Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would tie for the championship.  _ Unless… _

“Tsunami! Tsunami!” Momo calls out. Jeongyeon and Sana quickly understand and fly into their respective positions.

“Mark Hirai!” She could hear Chaeyoung shout. “Mark her!” A Bludger is sent her way but it's quickly deflected by the Hufflepuff Beaters.

Two chasers from the Ravenclaw team fly toward her head on. Momo spins out of the way.

“Hirai passes to Minatozaki. Minatozaki passes to Yoo — Yoo shoots and ITS GOOD!”

Mina could barely hear Dahyun over the screams of the crowd. The snitch is right there in front of her. She can feel it’s wings on the tips of her fingers.

“OH BUT WAIT! MINATOZAKI PICKS IT UP FROM BEHIND THE HOOP! MYOUI’S NEARLY GOT THE SNITCH! MINATOZAKI PASSES TO YOO —“

Mina doesn’t quite hear what happens next as she dodges the Bludger sent flying her way. Both Beaters from the Hufflepuff team are ganging up on her. She hears the ding of the scoreboard before the buzzer sounds as she grasps the Snitch in her hands.

“THAT’S THE END OF THE MATCH! HIRAI SCORED BEFORE THE SNITCH WAS CAUGHT! HUFFLEPUFF WINS 210-200!”

The Hufflepuff crowd goes wild. The Ravenclaw students are much more subdued but clapped politely for their team.

Mina feels a surge of disappointment rise through her. The golden ball fluttering in her hand didn’t appease the feeling. She isn’t entirely sure what happened and watches the replay of the last shot that was playing just below the announcer’s stand. Sana had passed the ball to Jeongyeon who made a feint to the rightmost hoop, successfully diverting the Keeper before tossing the Quaffle to the opposite side where Momo kicked the ball in the leftmost hoop just half a second before Mina caught the Snitch.

A smile graces Mina’s lips. A risky twenty-point move? Only Momo would call for a move like that at the peak of a match. As disappointed as she is with her loss, she couldn’t quite help but feel proud for her girlfriend. She’d come a long way from losing her confidence when she didn’t make the team during her first year to calling a ballsy move like that at the end of the championship match.

 

“Good catch, Mina-unnie,” Chaeyoung whispers as she puts a comforting hand on Mina’s shoulder. She knows the rest of her team is as disappointed. The crowd is still as loud as ever as the Hufflepuff team completes their victory lap around the pitch. When they land Chaeyoung shakes Jeongyeon’s hand.

Jeongyeon pats Mina on the shoulder, “Good game, Mina.”

Momo is surrounded by both members of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff team congratulating her on the final shot and the call of their winning move.

She’s never seen Momo so happy and free, just laughing surrounded by her teammates.

_ She deserves this. This moment. _

It tugs at Mina’s heartstrings. Mina’s eyes and ears are focused on Momo and Momo alone. The noise of the crowd around them sounds muffled and her surroundings are a blur. Mina takes a moment to just look at her windswept hair, some strands sticking out of the bob cut. Her wide and bright eyes shining with sheer joy. Her smile is wide, showing off the laugh lines in her eyes.

Her feet brings her in front of Momo.

“Minari! Great ga-

Mina reaches out and tugs at Momo’s shirt until their lips met in a heated kiss. Mina immediately feels Momo pull her closer. There is a moment of still silence,

“HIRAI CONTINUES TO SCORE! Momo-unnie and Mina-unnie breaking the hearts of men everywhere!”

Mina pulls away at Dahyun’s commentary.

Sana loudly cheering in the background. Obviously elated.

Jeongyeon’s eyes wide in surprise. Obviously shocked.

Chaeyoung… looks confused. Obviously oblivious.

Dahyun could be heard hyping the crowd in the background.

And Momo…

Momo looks at her with a soft, almost bashful, smile, “What was that for?”

“Congratulations on your win today. You were amazing,” Mina said simply, The commotion of the crowd suddenly making her self-conscious as she tucks her suddenly burning face in Momo’s neck. “That was quite a move to pull on the last second.”

Momo grins, “And that was one hell of a catch.”

Mina smiles back, lacing their fingers together.

“Yes. Yes, she is."   
  



	2. Litany of Larceny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Dahyun's journey through Hogwarts
> 
> or 
> 
> the one where Dahyun loves flying, but flying does not love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeey so... its been what? 8 months? if anyone's still interested here is the SaiDa installment to my Hogwarts AU
> 
> Anw, thank [Mimoaning](https://twitter.com/mimoaning) for this cause I wouldn't have finished this without her encouragement (like a lot)

**First year**

 

Dahyun loves flying. 

 

The first and only 13 seconds that she was airborne were some of the best and most exhilarating moments of her life.

 

Dahyun loves flying, but flying does not love her.

 

So Dahyun settles for watching Quidditch. 

 

She loves watching the fast paced chase of the Snitch and seeing Chasers toss up for the Quaffle. She loves the screams of the crowd every time a goal is scored. She feels a certain rush when the Seekers are neck to neck to catch the Snitch.

 

Dahyun loves Quidditch. She just can’t fly.

 

Chaeyoung has tried, tried so very hard to teach her. Dahyun’s Quidditch career has lasted all about of 13 seconds after she’d managed to somehow kick-off backwards and crash into the Ravenclaw tower. 

 

Dahyun has sworn off brooms ever since then. If Hogwart’s Quidditch prodigy couldn’t teach her then it was highly likely that she would never learn how to fly.

 

Still, being raised in a Muggle home meant infinite fascination with Quidditch games, and certainly her interest in the game hasn’t waned even after watching all of the games at the end of her first year at Hogwarts.

 

Dahyun sees her alone for the first time on the shores of the Great Lake after the Quidditch final Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, with Ravenclaw coming out the victor.

 

Dahyun recognizes her instantly, Minatozaki Sana. One of the Chasers in the Hufflepuff team. They had lost quite badly. Only a few minutes into the game, first year prodigy beater of the Ravenclaw team Son Chaeyoung had taken out the Seeker and one of the Chasers. They had lost 100-450. 

 

The older girl is obviously disheartened. Still, even with such a morose look on her face, Minatozaki Sana is quite a beauty. The late afternoon Sun cast a warm glow on her face. The orange tinged light made her purple hair look burgundy red, framing her face quite well.

 

Dahyun releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She takes one last glance at Sana before trudging towards the castle. 

 

 

**Second year**

 

 

Dahyun’s first words to Sana are, “Can you please pass me the chicken?”

 

Dahyun doesn’t have many friends at Hogwarts. She hails from a muggle family. Many of the students at Hogwarts grew up together or had close family ties. She gets along well with Chaeyoung, who had transferred from Mahukutoro in their first year, and recently, Tzuyu. 

 

It happens at dinner one night before the start of Quidditch season. Chaeyoung has known Mina since she was a child and they seemed to have retained their closeness at Hogwarts. 

 

“Mina-unnie!” Mina and the two second year students with her at the top of the stairs turns at Chaeyoung’s call. “Do you have time to discuss practice schedules right now? Colin asked me to get everyone’s class schedules so we can make the reservations.”

 

“We’ll wait for you in the Great Hall, Mina,” Momo said flatly. In the back of her mind, Dahyun realized she had been the Chaser Chaeyoung had sent to the Hospital Wing during the finals the year prior. Sana quickly followed Momo through the great double doors of the Castle.

 

Dahyun shrugged at Tzuyu and followed Mina and Chaeyoung to the Great Hall. Dahyun was too tired and hungry after Care of Magical creatures that she followed Chaeyoung blindly and sat next to her as she was chatting with Mina. In fact she didn’t realize she sat at the Hufflepuff table until Jeongyeon pointed it out. 

 

“This is the Hufflepuff table.” She deadpanned.

 

That made Dahyun stop midchew. While most people sat with their housemates, there technically wasn’t any rule against sitting with other houses in the Great Hall. Just then, the double doors burst open.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon! You are unbelievable!” 

 

A girl Dahyun vaguely recognized as Im Nayeon marched towards them. Behind her was Park Jihyo. Both looked a little worse for wear and smelt like singed clothing. 

 

“You gave me that foxglove on purpose, didn't you?! My potion exploded! I got detention because of you!”

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Of course I did. But you were supposed to add it after the potion had cooled, not while it was boiling.” 

 

Nayeon looked slightly chastised. 

 

“It was clearly written in red ink, mind you, not to add it until after the potion had cooled to room temperature,” Jeongyeon continued. “Well, I guess you can’t expect much from a staleblood.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Nayeon looked ready to kill Jeongyeon at this point.

 

“It must be all that inbreeding,” Jeongyeon mused. “Made you pretty stupid.” 

 

Nayeon pulled out her wand, “You filthy little-

 

Jihyo was quick to react, tugging the wand out of Nayeon’s grasp. “Jinxing her in the middle of dinner isn’t going to help.” She pushed Nayeon onto the seat across Dahyun before seating herself in between Jeongyeon and Nayeon. “You’re going to get us into trouble. The teachers are looking.”

 

“What’s going on here?” Professor Longbottom wasn’t a particularly strict teacher. “Professor Longbottom! We were just-” Jihyo scrambled to answer.

 

“Well it’s good to see that you girls are getting along despite coming from different houses. This… interhouse interaction isn’t something you’d see back in my day.” Neville paused. Nine girls gave him uneasy smiles. “W-w-well, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

As soon as the man was out of earshot, Nayeon rounded at Jeongyeon, “This isn’t over. You’re going to get it one day, I swear it, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon didn’t acknowledge the girl. “Oi. Did you hear what I said?” Nayeon nudged Jeongyeon hard across the shoulder. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah sure, let me know so I can watch you blow yourself up next.”

 

“Why you-!"

 

Dahyun sighed, it was a lot less chaotic in the Gryffindor table. Well, if she was going to have to sit through listening to 2yeon argue all night long, she’d at least have some chicken.

 

“Can you please pass me the chicken?” 

 

“Here you go, Dahyunnie.”

 

Sana gave her a dazzling smile as she passed the basket of chicken to Dahyun. 

 

Dahyun felt her heart stop.

 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**Third Year**

 

 

Dahyun misses the first Quidditch match of the season because of detention. 

 

How was it her fault her blast ended skrewt fired at the visiting Minister of Magic? That monster had a mind of its own! While Hermione Granger seemed a bit more sympathetic to her plight, Hagrid still had given her detention. 

 

Dahyun wouldn’t have a problem with it. One day of detention was nothing.

  
Except that her detention coincides with the first match of the season. 

 

Dahyun slumped on her seat and knocked her head against the table. _This blows. If I finish early, I wonder if I could still make it…_

 

“Ah! Dahyunnie!” 

 

Dahyun sat up. “Sana-unnie! Don’t you have a match today?”

 

Sana plopped down beside her and grinned sheepishly, “Ah, well, they’ll manage without me.” Dahyun’s interest was piqued. “What are you here for?”

 

Neville Longbottom entered the room. “Ah, you’re both here. You’ll be serving detention under me today. Minatozaki Sana for attempted larceny and Kim Dahyun for --” Neville looked up from the sheet he was holding, “You attacked Hermione?”

 

“It was an accident!”

 

Sana turned to Dahyun, “That was you? You blew up the Minister of Magic?”

 

Dahyun groaned inwardly. “You heard about that?” Sana gave her a dazzling smile in response.

 

_She has a perfect set of teeth._

 

“Of course! It's not everyday someone tries to kill the Minister of Magic.”

 

Dahyun slammed her head against the table. _Just kill me now._

 

Neville Longbottom scratched the back of his head. “Well I don’t really have anything for you to do… I suppose I could just ask you to collect some frost mirriam in the forbidden forest?” 

 

* * *

 

It was already sunset by the time the two of them finished. Professor Longbottom was a nice, almost caring professor, but let it never be said he didn’t give out harsh punishments. By the end of it all they had gathered over 1000 flowers. Dahyun’s back hurt from bending over and her fingers felt raw from the scratchy branches. There was now a tiny gash oh her temple from where she'd tripped and fallen over buttressed tree root. Despite all their hardships, Sana still seemed to be as cheerful as ever. All Dahyun wanted to do now was to jump into bed and sleep for the next 10 hours. She forced her heavy feet to trudge up the hill to the castle.

 

In the distance, a plume of red smoke erupted from the Quidditch pitch stands. Dahyun could hear the loud, rumbling chants of “Gryffindor! Gryffindor!” Dahyun sighed. They had missed the whole game.

 

“Ne, Dahyunnie.” Sana grabbed her by the wrist. “Do you think we could stay here for a moment? The game is over anyway and my feet are a bit sore.” Dahyun nodded, suddenly remembering that this was around the spot she first saw Sana 2 years ago. 

 

Sana kicked off her boots and plopped onto the grass. The Great Lake looked as tranquil as ever. Dahyun quietly sat beside her. “Unnie,” Dahyun started. Then it hit her. This was the first time she was talking to Sana by herself. They’d normally be in the company of the other girls. They’ve been sitting together (with the other girls) for about a year now for dinner but this was the first time they’ve been alone together. She’d known Sana for a year now but they’ve never really _talked_. They didn’t really have a reason to, before. They were only friends because they had friends who were friends with each other.

 

“Hmm?” Sana’s eyes were closed, basking in the late afternoon sun.

 

“You had detention for attempted larceny right? What did you try to steal?”

 

Sana turned to Dahyun and gave her an impish grin, “Your heart, of course!”

 

“EHHH?”

 

Sana laughed at her flustered expression. “There was a rumor of a secret cool map of Hogwarts in Filch’s office. Momo, Jeong, and I were going to steal it.”

 

Dahyun laughed, “Sana-unnie, you should avoid getting detention next time. Hufflepuff lost because you weren’t there.”

 

Sana grinned, an open, happy expression on her face. The golden afternoon light made her skin almost glow and her blonde hair look like golden silk _._ A warm feeling settles in Dahyun’s chest at Sana’s smile. 

 

_She’s so much prettier up close._

 

Her mind flashed back to the first time she had seen Sana near the lake almost two years ago and decides she preferred this smiling Sana. With a yawn, Sana laid her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re so soft, Dahyunnie!”

 

Yes, she definitely prefers this Sana.

 

**Fourth year**

 

In Dahyun’s fourth year, Quidditch had been suspended to give way to the Triwizard Tournament. There hadn’t been one in decades, especially after the death of Cedric Diggory. But there were no more dark wizards lurking about, thus the decision to bring back the tournament.

 

It had been a hectic year. Jihyo had been chosen as the Hogwarts champion. And as the Hogwarts Champion, she was required to bring a date to the Yule Ball. 

 

Jihyo had asked Tzuyu.

 

Dahyun was sure Chaeyoung would’ve asked Tzuyu to the ball. But well, Jihyo was faster and Tzuyu said yes. Which led of course to Chaeyoung moping for a week. Dahyun had asked Chaeyoung to the ball to stop seeing those sad puppy eyes she kept giving Tzuyu. It hadn’t worked, thus, Dahyun sought the sanctuary of the library.

 

“Dahyun-ah!” A lilting voice called out to her. Sana approached her with a wild smile. Madam Pince was not amused and glared at them. Dahyun gave her an apologetic bow. “Minatozaki! Kim! This is a library. Keep it down.”

 

Sana sat in front of her. “Hello, Sana-unnie.” Dahyun returned to writing her essay. She needed to have this finished tonight if she was going to the Yule Ball on Friday.

 

_What did she need again? Wormwood?_

 

“Dahyunnie, I was wondering,” Sana started. Dahyun was only half listening. _Stir 2 times clockwise…_

 

“Do you already have a date to the dance?”

 

“Uhuh, Chae and I are going together.” _Cut the beans using a silver knife..._

 

“Oh.”  Dahyun didn’t notice Sana’s crestfallen expression. “I didn’t know you liked Chaeyoung.” 

 

“Hmm? She’s a good friend.”  _Stir 7 times anticlockwise…_

 

“Oh, have fun on your date then.” Then Sana got up and disappeared in one of the stacks of books. 

 

“Oh yeah sure.” _Powdered root of…_  Then Sana’s statement sunk in. Dahyun finally glanced up from her paper. “Wait. It's not a-- Sana-unnie?” But Sana was nowhere to be seen.

 

****

So maybe, in a way, Dahyun kind of regrets going to the ball. It wasn’t so bad, but  everyone was paired up and being all coupley that Dahyun started to feel a bit lonely.

 

The Yule Ball had started normally enough.

 

But what was normal in Hogwarts really? Not even an hour after the Champion’s dance, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon had gotten themselves thrown out of the hall along with the Durmstrang champion. 

 

Which left one Chou Tzuyu dateless on the dancefloor.

 

And Dahyun, being the best wingwoman there ever was, pushed Chaeyoung to the dance floor, “Go! It’s your chance.”

 

That was five minutes ago. Now, Chaeyoung was having the time of her life dancing with Tzuyu and one Kim Dahyun was now dateless.It was fun, watching everyone else-- Mina and Momo were having a dance off with Beaubaxton’s champion and her date, Jennie and Kai. 

 

“All alone Dahyunnie?” Sana smiled as she sat on the bench beside her. “Why aren’t you on the dance floor? I was looking forward to seeing your Eagle dance.” 

 

Dahyun grinned. “Chae found a better partner.” Sana’s eyes darted to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on the dance floor. “Oh, Dahyunnie,” Sana said, sympathetically rubbing her shoulder. 

 

“Chaeyoung’s missing out.”

 

Dahyun laughed and said, “Chaeyoung has liked Tzuyu since she transferred here. I’m really glad they’re finally getting together.” Sana was quiet for awhile. 

 

“I thought… you were on a date with Chae?”

 

“Oh? No, no. I don’t like Chae like that. Chae was trying to ask Chewie out but Jihyo got to her first,” Dahyun took in Sana’s bewildered expression  “You thought we were on a date?”

 

Sana gave her a sheepish smile. “If you’re not on a date with Chaeyoung then, will you come with me?”

 

* * *

 

 

Dahyun was pretty sure that they were breaking at least 6 different rules and would lose at least 50 points a piece if they were caught.

 

The thing about going out at night in the grounds during the Yule Ball was that there was absolutely no other source of light other than their wands. There were no other student’s lurking about. Even Hagrid’s hut was dark out. Evidently, everyone was busy at the ball.

 

Sana had led her to the lake’s shores-- the same place were they sat and watched the sun set the past year.

 

“Nox.”

 

It took a moment for Dahyun’s eyes to adjust to the darkness. She could barely make out the tip of Sana’s nose and her bright eyes. It was a nice night out. The skies were clear, the stars were bright and all they could hear was the sound of the waves hitting the banks of the lake and the light din of music all the way from the castle. It was cold out, their coats were barely shielding them from the breeze.

 

Sana waved her wand in a clockwise manner and murmured, “Focillo.” 

 

Dahyun instantly felt much warmer. “You have to teach me that Unnie!” Sana laughed, “They’ll teach you that in charms anyway.” Dahyun pouted. Sana grinned at the indignant 4th year. “Hold out your wand like this. Yes, that’s it. Make a circular motion, no, not that way, clockwise. Then say, Focillo.”

 

“Focillo. Woah, Sana-unnie! It worked!” 

 

“That’s great, Dahyunnie. Now, you won’t have to feel cold up in your tower.” Sana laced fingers with Dahyun’s and put her head on her shoulder. It warmed Dahyun up more than any spell could. 

 

“Dahyunnie, what was it like, growing up as a muggle?”

 

Dahyun tapped her chin in thought. She’d never had to think about how different her childhood was from the rest of the group. “Hmm, well we didn’t have magic to make things easier for us. So the muggles had to develop their technology so they could adapt.”

 

“Technology?”

 

“It’s a term they use to describe things that help them in life.” At Sana’s bewildered look Dahyun elaborated, “For example, it’s hard to talk to someone who lives in Japan right? Muggles have this thing called a cell phone? You can talk to someone from Britain to Japan using a cellphone.”

 

“It’s like… the floo network?” 

 

“I guess you could call it that? Except you don’t really need a fireplace and a phone is about this big,” Dahyun stretches out her index finger from her thumb.

 

Sana digests this information. “That’s really convenient. What else?”

 

“Hmm, well, muggles can’t really apparate right? So they built these things called planes. They’re big machines you can ride that can fly over oceans.” 

 

Sana looks contemplative for a moment, “Hmm, muggles are really independent aren’t they? I thought they’d be more… helpless, I guess?”

 

“They had to be resourceful. They don’t have magic to make things easy for them,” Dahyun smiles, a bit proudly. 

 

It was Dahyun’s turn to ask, “What are your parents like?”

 

“Really busy. I guess you could say it was a bit lonely growing up. They were always gone from the house.  I’m an only child though, so they’ve always tried to make time for me.” Sana looked up to the stars. “My father used to take me out to watch the stars. It’s why I really like astronomy.” 

 

“Astronomy is the same in the muggle world as well,” Dahyun grinned, “My parents used to take me and my siblings out at night to watch the stars, too. Except, when I was younger, we didn’t really study Jupiter and the other planets. And our constellations had stories.’

 

This piqued Sana’s interest, “Stories?” Dahyun nodded, “Yes, you see those three stars right there? That’s Orion’s belt, right? Well, the muggles had a story that he was once a hunter who hunted with the Goddess Artemis. But one day he fought this scorpion and he was defeated, to remember him by Artemis transformed him into the stars.” Dahyun paused. “There are other stories, too. See that cluster of stars? The one shaped like a W? That’s Queen Cassiopeia’s throne. It was said that she was so vain that the Gods decided to punish her by sending a storm…"

 

Dahyun didn’t notice the time pass trading stories with Sana, but they must have been out for a long time because they could hear in the distance the DJ announcing the last dance of the night.

 

“We should go back, before anyone catches us here.”

 

“Oh, Unnie, before you go.” Sana turned to Dahyun, expectant. Dahyun grinned and flapped her arms like a bird, going in circles around Sana. Sana let out a lilting laugh that reminded Dahyun of light wind chimes on a summer’s breeze.

 

It was then that Dahyun decided that to hear Sana’s laughter was worth anything in the world.

 

Maybe going to the ball wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**Fifth Year**

 

 

So maybe the cart was a tad bit too small for nine people, but since they’d began sitting together in the great hall they’ve struck an odd sort of friendship and had an almost unspoken agreement to continue their activities as nine-- including sitting together on the Hogwarts Express. Granted, there were only half of them in the cart at the moment as Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, and Tzuyu were called for a Prefect meeting elsewhere on the train. Jeongyeon was already napping near the window. Chaeyoung sat across her. Dahyun, Momo and Sana were sitting on the floor, digging through their pile of snacks.

 

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” The Honeydukes Express stopped in front of their carriage. 

 

“No, thanks.” Chaeyoung replied before Dahyun could open her mouth. “We’re good.” Chaeyoung motioned to the pile of food they’d stacked on the floor. They already had an assorted number of sweets and snacks from Taiwan, Japan, and Korea, courtesy of Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Sana. 

 

“Dahyunnie! I got you some chocopie!” Sana grinned pulling out a box of chocolates from her bag. Dahyun’s heart warmed at the thought. So, maybe she was starting to like Sana. Really, really like Sana. And there were times she thought that Sana might have feelings for her as well. But there were other moments when,

 

“Momoring! Play this game with me,” Sana looked excited, in her hand was a box of Pepero cookies. “The muggles I met taught me this game. You hold the stick like this see? Then you bite towards the center. The one who pulls away first loses.” Sana bit one end of the Pepero and let Momo take her place on the other end.

 

It was almost torturous to watch. 

 

Dahyun had always suspected there was something more to the closeness Sana and Momo had. No matter where her feelings stood for Sana, it didn’t seem like they were reciprocated.

 

They were getting closer and closer when the sliding door slid open. Sana and Momo jumped apart in surprise.

 

Mina and Tzuyu had just come back from their patrol. 

 

“Minari, Chewie, welcome back,” Momo greeted the two girls with a smile. Tzuyu curled up next to Chaeyoung near the window. Mina on the other hand, crouched next to their pile of sweets to take a snack when,

 

“Ah, Minari! Do you want to play a game?”Sana said grinning, a bright glint of mischief in her eyes. 

 

“A game?” Mina’s competitive streak was starting to reveal itself. “What kind of game?” Sana’s grin grew wider as she explained the ‘Pepero game’. 

 

“You can try it with Momo.”

 

Dahyun wondered who would pull away first as the stick of Pepero got smaller and smaller between Mina and Momo. Momo could be quite competitive but so could Mina. And Mina hated quitting half-way. 

 

It was too late when Dahyun realized what Sana’s plan was.

 

Sana placed her hands behind Mina and Momo’s heads and pushed them towards each other. Dahyun was pretty sure they kissed, too. But it could’ve been her concussion drawing things up after Momo abruptly pulled away before accidentally smacking her head against Dahyun’s.

 

When Dahyun’s senses were finally fully restored, Jeongyeon was already awake and laughing at Mina and Momo’s flustered faces. Sana looked panicked (even though it was her plan in the first place) and was apologizing profusely to the other two Japanese girls.

 

Sometimes really, Dahyun just didn’t understand Sana.

 

* * *

 

“Dahyunnie!” Sana bounded towards the younger girl with a smile on her face. “You’re going to Hogsmeade this weekend right?” Dahyun nodded. “I was wondering if --

 

“Sana! Dahyun! You’re going to Hogsmeade this weekend too?” Nayeon put one arm around Sana. She was flanked by Jeongyeon and Jihyo. “Do you all want to go together? There’s a discount from Madame Rosmerta if we buy Butterbeers in bulk.”

 

That weekend, Dahyun found herself spending one Hogsmeade day with NaJeongSaJi.

 

Though there are days she wonders if Sana had meant to ask her out on a date.

 

* * *

 

Sana was confusing. One moment she was all over Dahyun, the next she was wrapped around Mina.

 

Which was exactly what had happened after the first  Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match of the season. Mina had played exceptionally of course (as always), catching the snitch within 5 minutes into the match, they had ended the game 160-0. Sana and Dahyun had been watching with the other girls in support of Chaeyoung and Mina. Sana was so… clingy with Dahyun in the stands -- hugging her, leaning on her, and squeezing her cheeks. But as soon as the whistle had blown, Sana (and Momo) had forgotten all about Dahyun and thrown herself at Mina.

 

“Congratulations on a good game Minari! That was an amazing catch.” 

 

Don’t get her wrong, Dahyun had nothing against Sana or Mina. Or Sana and Mina being together. But she really just wished Sana would stop giving her mixed signals.

 

She glanced at the pair and saw Sana poke at Mina’s cheeks. A heavy feeling settled into her stomach.

 

_Sana was confusing._

 

* * *

 

Nearing the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts, Dahyun was offered one very important job: be the Quidditch commentator at every match. To Dahyun, whose love for Quidditch was endless, it was a dream come true.

 

(Of course, there were certain perks as well, for instance, she had the best seats in the pitch to watch Sana play.)

 

This also meant that Sana could now easily spot the red-haired girl when she circled the pitch. And she had taken to actually blowing her kisses or actually flying down close enough to give her a kiss on the cheek each time she scored a goal.

 

_So maybe Sana does like me back ?_

 

_Maybe I should… ask her out on that Hogsmeade date next weekend?_

 

But then after the whistle had blown, Sana had thrown herself all over Momo and had given her the same kisses she’d given Dahyun.

 

“Momo! Let’s get celebratory Butterbeers next weekend?”

 

_Nevermind._

 

* * *

 

Dahyun was pretty sure that Momo and Sana had something going on. There was a part of her that believed perhaps it was only because Sana was a naturally affectionate person, but the way Sana held on to Momo suggested a close companionship that was on a different level than what Dahyun had with Sana.

 

Which was why she was more than a little surprised when Mina kissed Momo at the end of the championship match.

 

After the uproar Mina and Momo had caused in the pitch got sorted out, Dahyun found herself walking down the same dirt road to the same spot by the lake. The sun was setting, almost reminiscent of the first time she’d seen Sana on the shoreline all those years ago.

 

“Congratulations on the game, Sana-unnie.”

 

‘“Ah, Dahyun, thank you.” Sana patted the space beside her. This time, Sana’s hair was dyed a light gray -- almost taupe color. As Dahyun sat beside the older girl, Sana said, “You know, the light makes your hair look like it's on fire.”

 

Dahyun brushed a hand through her red hair. She’d recently dyed it to match the Gryffindor colors. But evidently, the Gryffindor team needed much more than school spirit to win any of their matches. Sana grinned, “It’s not a bad thing, Dahyunnie. I like your hair right now. Embrace your school spirit.” Dahyun grinned shyly, still a bit conscious of her brightly colored hair. 

 

“I didn’t know that Momo-unnie and Mina-unnie were together. Did you know about them?”

 

“Hmm?” Sana looked a bit pensieve. “I’ve known for awhile now, I think? Momo has always had something different with Mina. Even when we were first years.” She paused. “I just had a feeling. It started with the Pepero, you know? But then I kept thinking about how they keep disappearing on the same nights at the same time…” Sana trailed off. “It didn’t take that long for me to realize they were seeing each other.” 

 

“Sana-unnie…” Dahyun was almost afraid to ask. “Are you okay? With Mina and Momo-unnie? I thought…” Dahyun looked out in the distance, afraid to see Sana’s expression. “I thought you liked Momo-unnie?” 

 

This time Sana let out a full laugh. “No, no. Momo and I aren’t like that.” Dahyun turned to face Sana. She had a fond look on her face. “Momo and I… Momo is like a sister to me. We’ve known each other for so long. She’s one of my closest friends. We have the same tastes, hobbies… but we aren’t like that.” Sana grinned at Dahyun, “Ahhh, Dahyun-ah, were you jealous?”

 

“No?” Dahyun didn’t sound very convincing as she quickly tried to change the subject. “Why aren’t you celebrating with the rest of your team? You’ve won!” 

 

This time the smile on Sana’s face look strained. 

 

“I can celebrate with them later. I was just thinking,” Sana said quietly. The sombre look on her face didn’t sit well with Dahyun. _Sana always looks so cheerful._

 

 _“_ Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon are already graduating. Jihyo’s working for the Minister of Magic. Jeongyeon has already been accepted for an Auror apprenticeship. Nayeon is already a master at potions. And I --” Sana trailed off. It was many moments later when she continued. “I was thinking of the time when Chae knocked Momo out in second year? We’d lost badly then and Momo trained really hard to get to where she is now.” A small smile crossed Sana’s face. “And now, she’s being recruited by Lia Kim to play for the Japanese team.”

 

Sana paused and looked at the Sun, The last of its rays sinking over the horizon. “Mina’s probably going to join her father at St. Mungos. I feel like everyone’s already set with what they want to do after school.”

 

“I’m good at Quidditch and I like it but I’m probably not good enough to play professionally--” Dahyun opened her mouth to protest. “-- and anyway it isn’t something I think I’d want to do for the rest of my life.”

 

This time Sana’s sombre eyes met Dahyun’s. “I feel like everyone else knows what they want to do and I feel a bit lost. There’s only one year left for me to decide what I want to do after Hogwarts and… and I don’t really know what I want.”

 

Dahyun feels a bit stumped. “I don’t know what to say. I haven’t really thought that far in the future yet.”

 

This time Sana laughs, eyes bright, “It’s okay. Thank you for listening to me, Dahyunnie. I’m not really asking for answers. And I still have a year left right? I’ll have to make the most of my last year here and leave without any regrets.”

 

This time it's Dahyun who pulls Sana close and gives her a tight hug. “I think, you can do whatever you want Sana-unnie.” When Dahyun finally pulls away Sana gives her a fond smile. 

 

“What about you, Dahyun? Do you have any regrets?”

  
“I,” Dahyun looks away bashfully, “I never really learned how to fly.  Chaeyoung tried to teach me.” Dahyun shrugs, “It seems really cool you know? Being able to fly? But I just can’t seem to… I’ve never really flown before.” A thought passes through Dahyun’s mind.

 

“Sana-unnie, how do you stay in the air for so long but you trip when you walk on the ground?”

 

“You’ve never flown before?” Sana seemed aghast. “Really, Dahyun?” 

 

Dahyun shrugs, “It's not really a big deal.”

 

Sana seems to consider this for a moment. “Well you don’t really need to know how to fly to fly, you know?” She pulls Dahyun up to her feet and straddles her broom. “Here, get on behind me.” 

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Dahyun is slowly trying to back away. 

 

“Don’t you want to try it at least once?” Sana said. “I promise I won’t drop you. Don’t you trust me?”

 

_God Jihyo please help me._

 

“Sana-unnie…” Dahyun looks hesitant. “This is a really bad idea.”

 

“C’mon, let’s graduate without regrets, right?” Sana’s eyes were almost pleading. Dahyun couldn’t really say no to that face. 

 

Dahyun took a deep breath and grasped Sana’s hand. Her hands felt clammy in Sana’s warm ones and she was pretty sure Sana could feel her shaking. 

 

_Omg. Omg. Omg. OMGOMGOMG. This is how I die._

 

“Relax, Dahyunnie, I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Dahyun positioned herself behind Sana. “Hold on to me okay? Don’t let go.” Sana kicked off the ground. Dahyun closed her eyes and held Sana’s waist tighter. She could hear and feel the rush of the cool wind as they climbed in altitude but Dahyun couldn’t -- wouldn’t open her eyes.

 

Dahyun could feel Sana’s laugh. “Dahyunnie! Open your eyes. It’ll be alright, I promise. I won’t let you fall.” 

 

This time Dahyun opens her eyes. 

 

The view is… something else.

 

Being high up in the sky gave her a 360 degree unobstructed view of all of her surroundings. She could see as far as Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts train station. The vastness of the forest and the mountain range surrounding Hogwarts. She could feel a cool light mist from the lake and The sun warming her body as a high breeze cools it down. 

 

“It’s pretty amazing isn’t it?”

 

Sana was looking at her fondly, amused at her wonder with being so high up. 

 

“Yeah, it's amazing.”

 

Dahyun rests her head on Sana’s back. The older girl felt warm and had a really nice floral smell. _How is it fair that she can still smell good after playing an intense game of Quidditch?_ Dahyun relaxes and inhales more of that soothing scent and settles her head more comfortably against Sana’’s back.

 

* * *

 

Much, much later, after they’ve landed on solid ground (as much as Dahyun enjoyed being up in the air with Sana, both her feet prefer to be on the ground tyvm).

 

“If you can’t think of anything to do you can start a business ferrying  around people who can’t fly.”

 

Sana laughs, “Maybe. If I get desperate enough when I don’t get a job. For now,” Sana pinches Dahyun on the cheek. “I want to keep this activity to ourselves.”

 

Dahyun’s heart skips a bit. Yes, Sana has definitely left her mark on Dahyun.

 

“Let’s go have dinner? I want to get there before Momo finishes all the good food--”

 

Dahyun arms wrap around Sana in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you, Sana.”

 

 

**6th Year**

 

 

Dahyun has trouble adjusting to the new school year in her 6th year. Dahyun knows she's struggled with the  OWLs the previous year but they were nothing compared to the NEWTS they had to take in their 6th year.

 

Most of the time, they were swamped with school work. The other half of the time she’d prefer to spend it with Sana. But the older girl seemed to be a lot more stressed and tired than she was. 

 

Sana had taken over as captain of  the Hufflepuff Quidditch team after Jeongyeon had graduated. Dahyun hadn’t seen her outside of dinner with the other girls, which became less frequent and far in between. And after having a quick dinner, Sana would run head to the dorms, or the library or to get extra practice at the pitch.

 

Dahyun could understand. But it was more than a little frustrating. 

 

On the other hand, the rare times they actually could talk alone they were always interrupted, or somehow some kind of crisis just had to take precedence. 

 

Exhibit A: 1st weekend of Hogsmeade trips

 

“Sana-unnie!” Dahyun was pleased to see her senior taking a break. She caught up to Sana at the gates of Hogwarts. Other students were milling around them, eager to go anywhere outside of Hogwarts. The older girl turned to the younger girl ́s call. “Ah, Dahyunnie! Good morning! Going to Hogsmeade?”

 

Dahyun smiled and nodded. “Let’s go together?” Sana linked her arms with Dahyun’s in response.

 

They haven't even made it a few meters out of the gates when,

 

“Sana! Dahyun!”

 

It was Momo. With Mina beside her. 

 

“Ah, Momo-ya, do you want to come with us?¨ 

 

There was a deep, selfish part of Dahyun that prayed Momo would say no. It was rare enough that she had Sana to herself

 

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

 

“Sure.”

 

_Damn it._

 

Or Exhibit B

 

Sana had volunteered to help Dahyun with potions. After they’d finally set-up all their books and notes in the library, a prank gone wrong by the Weasley children flooded an entire section of the school, thus calling for a temporary lockdown.

 

For awhile, Dahyun thinks that whatever playful flirting they shared the year prior has come to an end. 

It's a few weeks into the school year when it happens.

 

Sana had become the Quidditch captain, resulting in a sudden influx of fangirls/fanboys stalking her around campus. The latest incident with them being just after their opening game against Slytherin. Hufflepuff had won by a landslide, owing to Sana’s creative new formations and strategies. Dahyun had been waiting outside the Hufflepuff locker rooms where 5 giggling fangirls were crowding the door.

 

When Sana finally comes out, being the last one to leave as the captain, her fangirls immediately crowd her. 

 

One of the girls offers Sana a box of chocolates, “Sana, I really, really admire you a-a-and I think you’re really pretty and smart--

 

Dahyun tunes her out at this point. A surge of emotion, something akin to anger, fills Dahyun’s chest. The roar of her blood rushing through her ears is the only thing she hears.

 

\--maybe you want to go out? This weekend?”

 

Sana shakes her head, “I’m really flattered. But I already have plans.” Her eyes meet Dahyun’s. “Dahyunnie! Have you been waiting long?” Dahyun shrugs nonchalantly. Sana laces her fingers around Dahyun’s before waving goodbye to her fans. “Let’s get dinner? I’m starving.”

 

When they’re out of earshot from the girls, Sana grins and pokes Dahyun on the cheek, “You’re quiet, Dahyun-ah. Were you jealous?” At Dahyun’s nonresponse. Sana pouts and says, “Aren’t you going to congratulate me? We won, you know.” 

 

This snaps Dahyun out of her brooding. She stops walking and mutters a spell. A small bouquet of flowers comes out the tip of her wand. “Congratulations, Sana-unnie. You played really well today.”

 

Sana grins brightly at Dahyun. “Thank you for your support, Dahyun-ah.” She gives Dahyun a peck on the cheek. “I was thinking, do you have plans this weekend? Maybe we can get some butterbeers and go over your potions materials that we weren’t able to cover last weekend?” At Dahyun’s assent, Sana grins and pecks her on the cheek before pulling her along towards the Great Hall.

 

It’s only a few hours later when a thought comes to Dahyun.

 

_Didn’t she say she had plans this weekend?_

 

* * *

 

As close to impossible as it had been to find a moment to speak to Sana at the start of the year, now Dahyun would be hard-pressed not to see her _everywhere_.

They study together in the library almost everyday until curfew. Sana gives her pointers during their outings to Hogsmead, and she listens to Dahyun’s class woes over butterbeer or fire whiskey. Dahyun’s grades had improved to the point that she was pretty she was in the running for prefect in her 7th year. 

 

And even though it's in Sana’s nature to be flirty, It makes her heart skip when Sana blows her kisses as she flies past the stands during Hufflepuff games. She especially enjoys the shocked look on Sana’s face (and her subsequent crash into Momo) when she blows one back.

 

She no longer feels jealous (yes, jealous) when Sana gives Momo attention. Or whenever Sana gives Mina piggybacks from the pitch after Ravenclaw matches. That’s just the kind of person that she is: someone who likes to give affection to the people she cared about. And thus, begins Dahyun’s conundrum. Sana flirts with Dahyun the most, but because of Sana’s affectionate nature, there is a part of Dahyun that's afraid her affections are one sided. 

 

It certainly doesn’t help when everyone thinks they’re dating.

 

[“What do you mean, you aren’t together?” 

 

“She’s really not my girlfriend, Chae.”

 

“But you’re always together! And she flirts with you all the time.”

 

“And with Mina. And Momo. Or Eunha. And Tzuyu.” A frown that passes by Chaeyoung’s face is not noticed by Dahyun. “And, she’s really a straightforward person, you know? Don’t you think she’d have asked by now if she wanted to date?”]

 

[Momo and Mina looked surprised when she denied that she and Sana are dating.

 

“C’mon Dahyun, you don’t have to hide it from us. Sana’s been my friend since we were kids.”

 

“We really aren’t dating, Momo-unnie.”

 

“Then why did Sana ask us to stop coming with you on your Hogsmeade dates?]

 

Until Mina had brought it up, Dahyun hadn’t noticed none of their friends were joining them on their Hogsmeade trips. Sometimes she’d spot Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Mina and Momo together at Madame Puddifoot’s. Or how, MiMo would always go off on their own once they reached the gates. Dahyun always just assumed they were the ones who wanted to go on their own date.

 

[“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Is what Tzuyu asks her after class one day. 

 

“I’m scared.” 

 

“That’s not very Gryffindor of you, is it?”]

 

Either way, Dahyun doesn’t get a chance to ask Sana, because the older girls get swept up in the preparations of their championship game.

 

The final match of the season was strangely reminiscent of their match the year prior. The game had been going on for hours. Both the players and audience were growing weary. Hufflepuff has a 140 lead on Ravenclaw when Mina spots the snitch. The crowd roars back to life. The students in black and yellow were screaming for Momo to score just one more goal while the ones in blue and bronze were screaming for Mina to catch the snitch.

 

Momo throws the Quaffle through the hoop. This time though, the buzzer rings just before the ball sails through the hoop, signifying the end of the match. 

 

“THAT’S THE END OF THE MATCH! MINA MYOUI HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS 460-450!”

 

Dahyun looks for Sana immediately after her duties as the official game announcer have ended. She spots her in the middle of the pitch huddled in a tight hug between Mina and Momo. There is certainly something intimate and precious between the bond of the three girls that Dahyun doesn’t want to butt into. 

 

Instead she goes out of the pitch and sits by their spot on the shoreline.

 

It isn’t long when until Sana joins her.

 

“Hi, Dahyunnie.” Sana gives her a bright smile. Her hair is back to blonde now, golden locks shining bright in the sunset. A warm feeling surges through Dahyun’s chest and she pats the space next to her, gesturing for Sana to sit.

 

“You did good today, Sana-unnie. It was a good game.”

 

Sana laughs, unburdened. “Yeah it was.”

 

“Are you… okay?”

 

Sana reaches over and intertwines Dahyun’s fingers with hers. “Hmmm. I’m okay. Don’t worry”.” At Dahyun’s skeptical look Sana laughs and elaborates, “Even though we lost, we tried our hardest. I didn’t really care about winning, you know? I mean it would’ve been great to win. It's Mina, Momo, and my last game together, you know? We made a pact we’d make it here. But I played my hardest and we put up a fight and I really had fun.”

 

Sana leans her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. “I’m a little sad though, I’m leaving this all behind in a few weeks. But I’m graduating with no regrets.”

 

“Maybe I do have one regret though.”

 

Dahyun looks at her in confusion, “Oh, what is that?”

 

“I regret not asking you out. I really wish I asked you to be my girlfriend.”

 

“Then ask me.” Dahyun doesn’t know where her sudden confidence comes from. But she knows she will regret not being brave now.

 

Sana gapes at Dahyun. This time, Dahyun is the one who grins and says, “You haven’t graduated yet right? So, ask me.”

 

Sana is at a loss for words. Its a little jarring for Dahyun, to see the usually bubbly and confident girl stumbling for words.

 

“It's not a good idea. I- I’m leaving in a few weeks. And you’ll be here for another year. A-and I’m probably go--

 

Dahyun kisses her. A light press of lips. When she pulls away, Sana looks a little dazed. 

 

“Be my girlfriend?” 

 

Sana smiles and kisses her back in response. 

 

“Yes.”

 

It's then, that Dahyun decides that kissing Sana felt a lot like flying.

 

Scratch that.

 

Kissing Sana was definitely better than flying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises but I do have plots for a Chaeyu and 2yeon one and a [redacted]hyo one hahaha and an expanded MiMo one but i'm a little pressed for time tbh and lacking inspiration
> 
> Thanks to Mimoaning for the beta read!
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinytogeprii) if anyone wants to talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinytogeprii)
> 
> Also, if you haven't checked her out yet Mimoaning has way way better fics than I do


End file.
